Tails of the heart
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Tails has grown alot over the past three years and creams crush for him has grown with the years too. Can cream tell tails how she feels without making an idiot of herself? and with tails cocky attitude, is it something behind it? R&r TO FIND OUT
1. nervous

**My first sonic story!!! Yes me!!! Anyway, Sonic does not belong to me and never will. Anyway, focuses on tails and cream. TAILS IS TALLER AND OLDER, 16, AND CREAM IS TALLER AND IS 13. Now back to the story. Fan made only and nothing more.**

_I don't know when I started harboring these feelings for my beloved but over time they have grown. It pains me to se him walk around and get all sorts of females offering him their bodies in return for a relationship, if only just for one night, when in reality three years ago they wouldn't even give the short three foot eight boy a second glance. Now the six foot even is getting all sorts of horny females and numerous amounts of offers. He went from being squeaky and girlish sounding, to having a deep and sultry voice that would make any woman weak in the knees. The once playful boy that thought all girls had cooties is now the man that can't get enough of them. Who once thought a hard on was a friggin rock. I am referring to tails diary and I cannot help but fall for him too. I tried to tell myself I don't love him, I don't love him but diary I can't. It's inevitable to avoid my feelings for this fox and I can't even call myself superficial because I fell for him back when he was the little squeaky girlish sounding fox. I haven't told Amy because I am afraid she would laugh at me and call me one of tails "groupies", since he has quite a number of them already. I just don't know what to-_

"Cream!"

"What Amy?"

"You gotta a phone call!"

"I am not here I am busy!!!!!"

"Too late, I already screamed into the phone."

_That damn Amy. Excuse my language but I can't believe I live with this woman. Ever since sonic busted her out a few years back, she has been bitter, but a certain dark hedgehog has helped her along the way over these past years. They are so cute and I think she is expecting to wed in a few months. Anyway phone call. Night diary._

_Xoxo, cream_

The little bunny put away her pink fuzzy diary and matching pen and started to head downstairs to meet Amy. Cream, the now thirteen year old blossoming bunny, had grown a lot during the past three years. She out grew most of her girlish things and replaced them with hot boy bands and posters of hot bunny men. Although she has grown over the past few years, there are a few things she will never grow out of, such as her flowers, ponies, and her beloved cheese. Not quite sure herself when she felt differently about most of her girly things and felt more attracted to more mature things, but the transition she wasn't mad at. She actually liked her self more. She let go of all her long spring dresses and replaced them with mini skirts and tank tops. Never wearing her ears down and bland anymore, the thirteen year old bunny had them in a high pony-tail with a little ribbon adoring the top. She couldn't give her little girl charm away that easy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cream, it's me Hannah."

"Oh hey, wassup?"

"I am at the mall and guess who is here?"

"If it's Jennifer Styles I don't care.", cream said annoyed, "You know ever since I got called eight grade queen of the year she hated me."

"Yea", her friend chuckled, "her facial expression was priceless. But anyway, no it's not her, guess who else."

"Ummmm…….Don't know."

"Tails and his one….three. six…..twelve….eighteen groupies."

"You actually counted?" cream sighed over the phone.

"Yup and I thought you could come by and make it nineteen."

"Not interested."

"Aww come on, you know you wanna see him."

"Again not interested." cream said while bringing a stool closer to her with her ankle.

"He is wearing nothing but some blue jean pants and a wife beater. Just flexing his biceps and showing his abs to all the girls."

Cream sat on the stool and crossed her legs. "No thank you."

"You are jealous aren't you?"

"Why should I be? He can show those girls his body if he leases, I don't care."

"You're in denial."

"How!!!!?" she shot back defensively.

"For one you're getting defensive."

Cream could feel her face getting hot and her cheeks becoming flushed. "I...I…am not."

"Two", her friend started, "Your stuttering and three I bet if I told you tails was walking right over here you would Hang up the phone."

"No I wouldn't."

"Okay well here ya go tails."

"Huh?"

Cream could hear screaming girls at that point and heard her friend in the background telling them to shut up while a male voice also said something and got onto the phone.

"Sup cream."

_**TAILS!**_

"H…H...H...H...Hi …..Tails."

"Is shadow there, I need to tell him something about sonic' party tonight."

"Well", she gulped, "I don't see him around here at all."

"Alright well can you tell him to call me on my cell?"

"S...S...Sure thing."

"You ok, you stuttering on the phone. What's wrong Cream?" tails began in a sultry voice, "Tails got your tongue?"

Cream squeaked and slammed the phone back on the receiver. She could feel her face all hot and red and her body acting differently. Her breath became ragged and she was sweating like crazy. Cream went over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel to dap herself dry again.

"That damn tails and his arrogance!!! No he didn't have my tongue and…well he did but still that doesn't excuse his behavior and why the hell am I talking to myself!?"

Cream threw the paper towel into the waste basket and went back into her room, locking her door in the process.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"Cream!"

Cream looked over her shoulder and saw her friend Hannah waving at her manically from the school steps.

"Hey", she replied as she walked over to her friend.

"Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to give tails the phone and...Well i did but I didn't know he was going to be a jerk."

"He wasn't a jerk."

"Yea he was. That tails got your tongue thing, total arrogance."

"Yea that was dumb of him to do that. Maybe this whole having groupie's thing is getting to him."

"Who cares, he was an idiot to say that to you."

"Well I think he was just…"

"Cream", a male vice called out.

Cream looked to see who the owner was and saw it was no other than tails. Her face soon became flustered and her body started to act strange again. Her legs became wobbly, her heart began beating twice its normality, and more importantly, she felt very…sexual.

"Hey cream", tails started as he walked over to the bunny and her friend, "Sorry about yesterday on the phone. I was just fuckin with ya."

"Well Mr. She didn't appreciate it."

"No one asked you Haley."

"HANNAH!"

"Whatever" tails rolled his eyes, "We cool?"

"Yea….sure."

"Iight, talk to you later cream… and bye…ummm hara."

"HANNAH!"

_**Tails was just playing with me and didn't mea anything when he said that arrogant remark yesterday. I should have known. He does hang out with sonic and knuckles after all. But what is this feeling. I feel all …..Horny. I feel as if I want tails ….sexually. This is strange and I don't know…..**_

"Cream!"

"What!?" she retorted back at her friend, annoyed that she interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you cold or something?"

"No why?"

"Ummmm", she giggled, "Your chest is kind of….ummm……"

"What?" Cream looked down and saw that her nipples were hard and fully visible to the public.

"HANNAH!!!!"

"Tails did it not me!!!!!"

**Done with first chapter. I love sonic and to be honest when I played it years back, like eight years ago, I thought tails was a freaking girl!! No lie! But I love tails and cream so yea. And I seen fan art of tails older. SEXY!!! Anyway, here ya are. Hope you all liked.**


	2. attitude problem

"_Mmmm tails more."_

"_Tell me what you want my cream."_

"_I want…you."_

_Tails kissed cream gently on her lips and trailed butterfly kisses all the way down to her collar bone and then onto her chest. Cream began moaning louder and louder at tails actions soon became very aroused between her legs. In a feeble attempt to keep tails keen sense of smell to avoid her female scent, she tried to close her legs, but tails pried them open again._

"_Too late my cream" tails whispered seductively in her ear, "I already smelled your arousal and it turns me on even more."_

"_Tails………please baby more. I need you now!"_

_Tails chuckled and kissed cream passionately while one of his hands traveled down under her skirt. Cream began to moan uncontrollably as tails magic fingers began to play with her moist folds and inch closer to their destination. _

"_TAILS!"_

"TAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ms. Cream is something the matter?" asked the teacher.

Cream looked around to find her fellow classmates and most importantly tails looking at her. Cream face began to turn crimson red as she sunk into her seat, trying to cover her face with one of her ears.

"I'm fine."

"Are you certain? you called out tails."

_**I DID!!!? I YELLED HIS NAME OUT ALOUD?!**_

"Umm…Mr. Fletcher if it's ok can I be excused please?"

"Are you alright cream?"

"Yes", she gulped, "I just need a drink of water."

"Hurry back, we have a quiz in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Cream excused herself from the classroom and rushed into the hall. Cream wiped the sweat off of her forehead and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Calm down cream, just calm down. Tails didn't suspect anything. I t was just an accident and most importantly, it was a dream. It was just a dream………….It was just….."

Cream suddenly broke out in tears and fell down to her knees. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and let them fall down to the cold tile floor. The fact that she screamed out her loves name wasn't the least of her problems but that fact that it was only a dream. It felt so real and so right that it pained cream to come back to reality and realize she was not tails girl and he wasn't about to love her the way she wanted him too.

The salty tears kept flowing down her flushed cheeks and kept hitting the tile floor as creams weeps could be heard throughout the hallway.

"Why am I like this!" she scolded herself, "I am acting like his little groupies and acting like it's the end of the world! Those bitches are starting to look better than me and way more mature. I don't even know why I am acting like this, I am more mature than this and certainly more… wait….WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN!?"

"Why ARE you talking to yourself?"

Cream turned around and saw tails looking at cream while leaning on the wall.

"What do you care" she sniffed and wiped her eyes clear, "Why are you even out here anyway, isn't class starting?"

"It's time for our algebra test and Mr. Fletcher told me to come and get you."

"Well", she sniffed again and rose to her feet, wiping the dust off her skirt in the process, "I was about to come in until you came out here.

"You alright? look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine, never better."

"You sure?"

"I SAID I WAS FINE!"

Tails looked shocked at creams sudden outburst and a sudden look of worry came across his face.

"Cream, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing", cream replied back suddenly, "I am going home, I'll take my quiz later on tomorrow."

"School isn't even over yet."

"Your point?" she shot back.

"Look I don't know what the hell your problem is but I know you better calm yo attitude down."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she challenged, "you don't run me and you certainly don't tell me what the heck to do."

"You know what cream…" 

"Cream", a female voice called out, "You alright? I heard you had an outburst during class."

"I am fine Hannah; I am just about to go home."

"School isn't over yet"

"Your point would be?"

"Cream", her friend started, "You aren't alright, and for one you have an attitude problem."

"No shit", retorted tails, who still was leaning on the wall.

"I don't have an attitude!"

"Look cream yea ya do. Did tails do something?"

"WHAT?"

"Well you did say something stupid yesterday."

"I told her I was just playing."

"So! You're arrogant and stupid."

"And you're a bitch Helen."

"HANNAH!"

"Look" cream sighed, "You two bitches can argue all you want but I am going home."

With that, cream turned around and walked right out the back door of the school and headed for home, leaving tails and Hannah standing there in shock.

"Did she just say bitches?"

"Yea….. She did……AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"WHAT…..HOW?"

"You made her mad!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I don't have any time to be wasting on this immature shit", tails huffed and headed back to class, "I didn't do anything to her and I don't know why she has an attitude."

**Why does cream have an attitude? Did I do something? I better call Amy, maybe she knows.**

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"Oh shadow stop playing"

"Come on Amy," shadow coaxed, "We have time until cream comes back home."

"But what if she comes in?"

"Like she never has seen it before?"

"Well in that case, I hope you brought protection."

"Always, but soon I won't need it."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves baby. We don't need any unexpected surprises."

"Yea right," shadow shouted, "what surprise can come put of me kicking my girlfriend's ass in battle ship?"

"Ha! Whatever. Like I said, hope you brought protection because your gonna need it when I blow up all your ships."

"Well" shadow took out the game, "Let's stop talking and get to battling."

"Alright I call the red…."

"Are you all playing battle ship?"

Shadow and Amy turned and looked at the front door to see Cream standing by the door way.

"Cream, what are you doing back so soon?"

"I felt like coming home; that a problem?"

"Cream!" Amy gasped at her friend in surprise of her sudden attitude.

"I am going to sleep, don't disturb me and I play winner when I wake up."


	3. together

**Back With another update. I am updating so damn much because I am bored to death!!!!! Anyway, enjoy.**

_Hey diary, me again. Today has been the worst day like ever! I yelled at tails and got an attitude with him, and Hannah. I didn't mean too, I was jus upset and heart broken. But you know something diary, I am gonna cut tails outta my life. He is no good anymore. What ever happened to the boy that was in love with planes and always was following sonic around like one of his groupies? I don't get it diary, but I can't just cut off tails like that I mean I love him. But I decided I will cut him out of my life forever. I MEAN IT! I know I know I sound like a bitter woman who just got dumped but you know something diary-_

"Cream, can I come in?" Amy asked while she faintly knocked on the door.

_Sorry diary, I gotta go. Amy needs me for something. Anyway, love you much diary_

_Xoxo cream_

"Cream, you up?"

"Come in Amy."

Amy slightly opened he door and peaked into the room to see cream sitting on her bed, Indian style, and came all the way in.

"Hey cream."

"Hi Amy, what's up?"

"I was going to ask the same question to you. Tails called me and he-"

"I don't give a fuck what he has to say anymore." Cream said cutting her friend off.

Cream gasped at her sudden slip of the tongue and quickly covered her mouth while her friend looked at her in awe.

"Cream I have never heard you use such language like that in your life!"

"Sorry Amy" she whispered, "I just…..i am so mad at tails."

"Why?"

"He……doesn't love me."

Amy tried her best to suppress a giggle but couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?"

"Cream are you that blind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You actually think tails doesn't love you?"

"Well……yea."

"Wow, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Well it's true!" The little bunny retorted, "He has millions of girls willing to open their legs for him and he can pick just about any one he wants. Why would he choose me!?, a freshman that's supposed to be in seventh grade but worked her ass off to be promoted to high school so I can be with the guy I love but his stupid ass doesn't even notice me!"

"Cream…"

"No Amy", she cut her friend off again, "He doesn't give a damn and never will! He is sixteen and will be seventeen in two months. Do you honestly think he would want me, a thirteen year-old that is still addicted to my little pony? Look at me, I am flat chested, I am not tall, I don't have great looks, and I don't wear a lot of make up like most of the girls at my school. The only thing I have going for me is my ass, my curvy waist, and my smarts. Everything else is just……"

"Perfect." 

Cream stopped her rant and looked up at her doorway to see tails standing there grinning.

"I tried to tell you cream but you were too busy yelling."

"Amy!" the little bunny blushed.

_**I hope he didn't hear everything.**_

"Well", Amy started as she began to head for the door, "I will leave you two alone to "talk" Have fun and keep it down." Amy ended by winking at tails, who gave a nervous cough, and exiting the room.

"Can I sit down?"

Cream merely nodded and kept her eyes from connecting with tails he sat next to her on her plush queen size bed.

**He is sitting next to me! NO, Calm down cream. He is playing with your head.**

"I came to see if you were ok. You didn't seem yourself."

"I'm fine, thank you for being concerned."

"Cream?"

"Huh?"

"Look at me."

**Damn!**

"Ummmm…..can't because…..I have…..pink eye."

**Pink eye? Why did I say that?**

"Cream" tails softly said as he turned creams chin, so se could face him, "You are a bad liar."

"Please Tails", she started to cry,"Go away."

"I am sorry about what I said yesterday on the phone. I was just joking cream."

"I understand its fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I have something in my eye that's all."

Tails smiled lightly and wiped a stream of tears away from the girls face with his thumb and lightly kissed her cheek. "You're a bad liar."

Cream eyes bulged at the kiss and she felt as if her heart had just stopped. Her mind suddenly felt as if it shut down, her mouth became dry, and she had felt as if millions of butterflies were in her stomach. She saw tails pull away from her cheek and stare into her hazel nut brown eyes.

"Cream, you ok?"

"Tails", she barely could say, but her mind went blank and that was the only word that she could say.

"Cream?"

"Tails", she pulled away, getting back to her senses, "Don't play with my heart."

"But I'm not. Cream I…."

"Don't lie to me Tails!! Don't' lie! You have dozens of girls willing to be your girls and I hear how you manipulate them and I am not going to be one of those idiot girls. I bet your toying with me tails because you know how I feel about you because you probably heard me talking to Amy about it just then. But if you didn't I'll tell you. I love you; I really really fucking love you! I want to be with you so bad it pains me! I want you so bad I am willing to do whatever you want just to be your girl! But you don't care and you probably never will! Our always toying with those girls feelings and acting all cool and sexy like you are but then you give them the cold shoulder. I don't want to e one of those girls because I actually have genuine feelings for you. I fell in love with the three foot eight boy that loved planes. Not the six foot sexy muscle filled one. I love you more than ever because well, for one your looks I mean duh, but you matured a lot and I love that about you and-"

Tails cut the little ranting bunny off by pressing his lips against hers and giving her a passion filled kiss. Cream could see fireworks go off in her mind, as well as tails to, and she felt like melting in her lover's arms when they both parted for air.

"Cream you talk to damn much."

Cream mind went blank ad nothing went through her mind besides her and tails kissing over and over again.

"Cream?"

She was still silent. Tails chuckled to himself and wrapped his arm around he bunny's waist to bring her closer to him and also bringing her back to her senses.

"Tails…I….."

"Cream", he whispered softly, "Shut up." 

"But tails" she paused, "What does this mean?"

"That we are officially a couple and that I love you cream."

"TAILS!" she screeched as she threw her arms around the tall fox, "You…do? Or is this just pity?"

"Cream, I have always cared about you and thought of you as a friend. But about two years ago I began seeing you differently. I started to only think about you and picture you and me together. I only got all muscled up so you could notice me cream. Those groupies came in after they saw how puberty served me well. Cream I realized years ago that I loved you and that you were the one for me. I didn't mean to ignore you; hell I thought you were ignoring me. I thought all the girls would get you jealous and you would confess your feelings, if you had any, to me first before I did so I could know if you felt the same way. Cream I am telling you this with total honesty and sincerity, I LOVE YOU and I would be honored if you would be my girl and accompany me on a date this evening."

Creams mouth dropped and her heart started to race again, making her mind go blank once more.

"Cream", tails asked while looking at the spaced out girl, "Cream…."

"OF COURSE I WILL!!!!!"

Tails smiled and kissed cream once again.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yea", she blushed, "Seven is fine"


	4. getting ready

**Update soon. I am up at three in the morning and I am bored as ever so here is my update. Ummm… this chapter is the dumbest out of al of the, actually. ENJOY!**

"Got any threes?"

"Nope, go fish. Got any fours?"

"Go fish. Got any six's?"

Knuckles put down two six cards. "Got any eights?"

"Nope, go fish. Got any ones?"

"Nope go fish. Got any..."

"Would you two shut up? Apparently neither of you has good cards so deal!"

"What's your deal shadow?" asked sonic annoyed, "Amy getting on your nerves?"

Knuckles chuckled. "I forgot he went out with that girl" He smirked and layed back into his chair, "She annoying you?"

"No, I'm aggravated because you all are saying the same shit over and over again."

"Well it is go fish smart ass."

"Well instead of playing that game and annoying the hell out of me, you all should be helping tails get ready for his date with cream."

"DATE!?" both the enchinada and the hedgehog said in unison, "WHAT DATE?"

"Amy didn't tell you?"

"Well I guess not since this is the first time I'm hearing about this."

"Well sonic" shadow sighed, "Let me be the first to tell you then. Tails and cream are going out and he is getting ready to take her out in like………ten minutes." 

"Wow", knuckles laughed, "I always knew he liked her but I didn't know they would hit off."

"Well I think I need to talk to tails then."

"And say what?" knuckles questioned, "You wont be able to say anything. No, you CAN'T say anything because everything you say is shit."

"Funny knuckles really funny. But I won't be doing the talking" sonic paused and took out something from his pocket, "He will."

"You carry those around with you?"

"You have to remember shadow that sonic goes out with sally the hoe, so of course he does."

"She isn't a hoe!"

"Right and rouge is an angel."

"You two just shut-"

"Hey sonic", called out a voice from the doorway, cutting sonic off, "Can I borrow something of yours?"

The three older men grinned and directed their attention over to the boy in the doorway, checking him out and impressed with his set up.

"Where you off too?"

"Oh…just out."

"Really now?" knuckles questioned, "Looking like that?"

"I look casual."

"Miles, you can't spell casual and two, a silk dark blue shirt with black slacks and dress shoes are not casual."

"We already know where your going tails, so you might as well come and sit by us for a boys "chat"."

Tails sighed and went over to his friend sonic and sat b him, "Amy told you huh?"

"Shadow actually. Who knew he listened to gossip."

"Hey, hey hey, I heard it from Amy thank you!"

"Anyway" Sonic sighed trying to get back on topic, "You going out on a date with cream huh?"

Tails sighed. "Yea and I got to leave in like" tails paused ad looked at his watch, "Ten minutes."

"Slow your road there tiger. Now before you leave we have to give you something."

"Really…what?"

"But before you give it to him sonic" knuckles started, "Make sure you know what you're doing. Amy will literally kill tails if something goes wrong."

"That is true… and you are a virgin."

"NO I'M NOT!" Tails retorted back trying to plead his case.

"Tails", shadow huffed, "Jacking off to porn doesn't count."

"OOOOKAAAAAYYY" Tails bolted up right from his seat, "I gotta go now and I don't want to keep cream waiting so I will…"

"Sit down Prower." Shadow yelled as sonic pulled him back down to his seat.

"Not before we give you this."

Sonic gave his friend a little object that caused tails to blush slightly and give a nervous cough.

"Ummmm…. Sonic I don't know if I should say thank you or ask you if you're out of your mind."

"Just think of it as a suggestion."

"So…what do I do with it?"

Sonic looked at his naïve friend sideways while shadow and knuckles busted out into laughter.

"Yea, you're a virgin tails." Sonic sighed as a sweat drop formed on his forehead.

"I didn't mean like that idiot, I just meant what would I d with it if I can't touch cream? Besides" he paused and put the object in his pocket, "I'm not thinking about that."

"So you never thought of cream sexually?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that isn't the only thing on my mind."

"Really?!" the men asked in shock.

"Yea. It's not like I haven't thought about that…because I have but it isn't my objective with cream. I want a serious relationship with her and when ever she is ready to take that step to which we do get THAT intimate, then I'll be there to take it with her."

Sonic, Shadow and knuckles all looked pleased at their friend's answers and grinned.

"Well" sonic laid back into his chair, "I guess we have nothing to tell you further. But I need to ask you one question."

"What's that?"

"You ever been to the opera?

"Yea, back when I was eight. Why?"

"Well" sonic took out his car keys, "Here are the keys to the phantom."

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"Cream hurry up, Tails is on his way!"

"I'm coming I'm coming, I just have to put on my shoes."

"Put on the yellow ones."

"Amy!"

"YELLOW SHOES CREAM!"

"But they look like stilettos."

"They are Einstein. Now hurry up, shadow just called and told me tails should be here in five minutes,"

"Alright alright here I come."

Cream took one last glance at herself in her vanity mirror and headed out her room and into the living room where Amy was waiting patiently. Amy's mouth gaped open when she saw her friend walk down the hall and into the living room and mentally gave herself kudos for dressing her friend so well. Cream had on a strapless yellow spring dress that covered her ass barely, matching stilettos, and a thousand dollars worth of diamond on her neck and wrist to complete the outfit.

"CREAM YOU LOOK HOT!"

"Thanks but is this dress you know……..TOO short?"

"It's fine! Its hugs your body just right, good enough to show your curves, and it gives tails something to dream about." Amy winked.

"But what if he thinks that I look like a hoe?"

"He can't think that. Besides," Amy started as she went over to her friend and undid her pony tail, letting her beautiful cream ears cascade down to her back, "If rouge can get away with outfits worse than this and not be considered a hoe, then your fine!"

"But knuckles likes rouge to look like that."

"NO TALKNG!" Amy quieted her friend, "I have to add on some perfume."

"But isn't perfume a little overpowering?"

"Not Chanel number five" Amy winked as she took out the small bottle, "Now hold still before it gets in your eye."

As Amy was spraying cream with the perfume, they heard a honk outside in the driveway and knew it was no other than tails.

"He's here!!!!!"

Cream blushed, "I'm excited!"

"Good!" Amy paused and went into the closet to get something, "Take this." She said as she gave cream a silver strapless handbag.

"But I didn't put anything in it."

"I did. I already packed it while you were in the shower. NOW GO!!!!!"

**Well that's my update New chapter will come soon. Hope you all enjoyed. Btw, that phantom line was from wild and out. Luv u nick cannon**


	5. the date

'_I cannot believe this is happening and especially to me! I am with Tails, my boyfriend, in a car on my way to out first official date. I am so nervous I don't know what to do. Luckily I am not saying all this aloud like I had been doing for the past few days. But I just am so happy I can hardly contain myself and keep my happiness bottled up. I bet tails is feeling the same way I am right now. I hope he is actually. I just am so happy and excited I seem to be thinking the same thoughts over and over again it's just crazy. And Tails SO has a nice car, very sleek and fast. I think it's a phantom.'_

"We're here." 

Cream snapped back to reality and looked out her window to see nothing but a field of grass and an old closed down shopping mall. Cream was so into her thoughts, she didn't realize they had already driven a half an hour. She was so excited and so nervous at the same time all she could think about was her date with tails and trying not to act childish and goofy like she always did.

Before they left, Amy walked her outside and questioned tails motives before letting me go, causing tails to get sort of nervous and blush a bit at some of Amy's questions and cream to giggle. Now the total nervousness and excitement was replaced with disappointment as she looked onto the displeasing scene in disgust.

"An old shopping mall?" she faked a smile, "How…cute."

Tails grinned and chuckled slightly, "I know what you thinking and you are so wrong... Come on."

Tails got out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening the door for cream to get out as well.

"You have another pair of shoes right?"

"No, I didn't exactly think our first date would require a second pair of shoes."

"Well" Tails started as he unbuttoned his silk blue shirt, tossing the garment on the floor, and leaving himself with a black wife beater on to cover his torso, "You better take those heels off because I promise you they will hurt when we are dancing."

"In an old shopping mall?"

"Yea" he replied, also taking his black slacks off and revealing black blue jean pants underneath, "We are going to dance in an old shopping mall."

"Tails….I don't know. I mean this is really sweet of you to take me out but I don't think this is the kind of date I…."

Tails cut her off by kissing cream fully on the lips, causing her mind to go blank and lose her train of thought.

"Trust me."

Cream merely nodded and followed, the now all dressed in black and looking sexy as hell tails, down the ever lasting field and towards the shopping mall. On there way cream could see bits and pieces of flashing lights and could have sworn she could hear faint techno music playing, which got slightly louder, as they inched closer and closer to the mall. She asked tails if he heard the music too so she wouldn't feel as if she was hearing things, but all he did was give his infamous sexy grin and kept walking.

When Cream and Tails got within fifty yards from the mall, Cream suddenly realized where tails was taking her. She could clearly see flashing neon lights throughout the once abandoned mall and hear the now very audible music playing in the background and realized he was taking her to a rave.

"You're taking me to a rave!?"

"Wow, took you like ten minutes to figure that out."

"I never have been to one before!"

"Well, you're here with me and you'll be fine."

"I trust you Miles."

Tails stopped and looked at cream and smiled. "And I wouldn't let anything happen to you while we are here."

"Well" cream paused and took off her stilettos, throwing them aside into the tall grass, "Why are we out here, the rave is inside."

Tails grinned, kissing his girlfriend while whispering "I love you" into her ear and grabbed her hand, leading her into the mall.

_**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**_

"Hannah, lights out!"

"Mom can I have five more minutes? Jerry Springer is on and it's uncensored."

"Hannah Mariah Carey Smith, I said bed. You have piano lessons in the morning and I know you're going to be tired."

"Well can I at least call cream and see how well her date is going with tails?"

"She went out with tails?" her mom called back in a curious tone.

"Yea, she called me this afternoon and told me he asked her out."

"Well…….alright then, but no more than five minutes."

"Got it mom" the little cat replied back as she picked up her phone and dialed cream's cell number, "She better answer her damn phone too."

_**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**_

There were hundreds of people packed into the mall all bumping and grinding against each other as if they were animals in heat. Cream caught a glimpse or two of a couple having sex on one of the couches and another couple having sex right in the middle of the walkway. For some odd reason, seeing them do that made her kind of…"excited" as well. She always had heard about raves and how fun they were from the older kids in her classes. She expected as much since they were in high school and was at that stage of partying like old drunk guys on New Years Eve. But never in her wildest dreams did she expect herself to attend one.

She had to admit to herself that she was kind of nervous and scared about being at the Rave because she had also heard bad things about it too. Like people getting raped at raves, drugs and alcohol, sex of course, and all other sorts of crazy things. But soon all her thoughts were dismissed by her being reassured her security by tails being there with her to protect her from harms way and the vibration of her cell phone in her bag. Cream took it out and looked at the caller ID and saw it was Hannah's number.

"Hey Hannah."

"CREAM YOU ANSWERED!"

"Yea, I'm surprised I actually felt it, since I have such friction against me."

"FRICTION!?"

"I MEAN BODY HEAT!"

"BODY HEAT!?"

"Not like that Hannah. I am at a rave."

"What you doing at a rave?"

"Tails took me."

"Wow" Hannah paused and opened a bag of chips, "I knew he was a bad-ass."

Cream giggled. "Well he is but still the sweet and sensitive fox I know and love. But I got to admit, this bad boy thing mixed with the sweet and innocent tails, I like."

"LOL" Hannah laughed over the phone, "Just don't get too wild and go crazy there miss cream."

"I won't; I am way to ……"

"Sorry Helga, cream is busy" tails cut off cream by taking away the phone and hanging up on her friend.

"It's Hannah and you can never get her name right you know." She said smiling.

"Who cares" Tails pulled cream closer to him, causing cream to be face to face with her beloved tails and her breast pressed against him, "I am only interest in one girl and that's you."

"Tails….." cream kissed him,"Thank you for making me that one girl"

"Cream, you've always been that one girl. Just took me a few years to realize it." 

Cream blushed and was soon in another passionate kiss with the love of her life tails. Soon, the dj was the infamous song by DJ Caffeine "Fuck on cocaine" and the whole room started shouting and getting wilder than ever. Tails then turned cream around, so her ass was pressed against his groin, and started to grind against her. Cream blushed and felt herself getting "Excited again" and immediately grinded tails back, tilting her head back and kissing him in the process.

**Well hope you all enjoyed. I actually been to a rave one time, sorry mom, and it was hella fun. ****Coughs**** anyway, hope yoou all liked it. I just love this pairing.**


	6. uhoh

**Alright people I am back and with an update!! Yay me!! Hope you all enjoy and like my story.**

"_Cream, I had a great night tonight…well yesterday night actually since it's four in the morning."_

"_As did I tails. I never been to a rave before and I loved that I shared my experience with the man I love."_

"_Cream" he breathed as he kissed the bunny passionately._

"**WAKE UP PEOPLE WAKE UP IT'S A GORGOEOUS DAY!"**

"_Are you sure Amy won't mind me bringing you home so late?" Tails paused to ask._

"_She shouldn't" cream quickly responded while getting back into the kiss and allowing tails hands to roam over her now horny and hot aching body, "She is probably sleep anyway."_

"**SUNSHINE TODAY AND BOY WILL IT BE LOTS OF IT!!"**

_Tails and cream then deepened the kiss and started to feel on each other's hot bodies. Tails looked deep into cream's dark brown eyes silently asking if it was okay to go on and touch her in certain "places". Cream blushed a deep crimson red as she slowly nodded and was now being lifted up by tails into his lap. They began kissing once more as tails hands explored his lover's body as she did the same. His hands creeping under creams short, now skin tight dress due to her perspiration, and fondling with the outer layer of her panties._

"**SO WAKE UP OUT THERE AND GET YOUR DAY GOING WITH SOME EVANESCESE, GOING UNDER!!!!"**

Cream was then waken up by the sound of her alarm clock buzzing and the bass of the infamous "going under" song playing through the speakers of her alarm clock/ radio. Cream slowly rose from her fortress of silk covers and turned off the roaring contraption while groaning in annoyance. She was just in the most perfect dream of all time and the damn radio had to ruin it. She had imagined what it would have been like if Tails had gone farther with he kiss he gave her last night. Luckily Amy was actually sleep when they got home or else she would have had a fit and gone on a rampage yelling about stupid stuff that didn't happen…yet. Cream then finally mustered enough will power to get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed, and head down stairs for breakfast. Once downstairs, the still very tired cream lazily sat down at the table only to be greeted by the faces of knuckles, shadow, sonic, Amy, Tails, and surprisingly her best friend Hannah.

"What are you all doing here!?"

"Hey Cream!" her best friend Hannah squealed as she hugged the sleepy bunny, "Amy invited us. Btw, you don't look good. You sleepy?"

"No Hannah, I am just peachy but have dark circles around my eyes." Cream shot back

"Yup you're sleepy. You're sleepy when you're testy and looking like this. Must've been that rave you went to last night."

"RAVE!!!!!!?" everyone shouted in unison as tails mentally slapped himself and cream mentally slapped Hannah.

"Ooops!" Hannah squealed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"TAILS!!!!!!!" Amy shouted as she slammed the plate of food she had in her hand on the counter, "What rave?"

"Well….you see" he cleared his throat, "What had happened was…..me and cream went to one…by accident."

"Accident? And how was this by accident?"

"We got lost in the middle of the…road."

"What?"

"What he means Ames is that they must've gotten lost so they went to the nearest place for help and it just happened to be a rave. Right Tails?" asked Sonic who was grinning and winking at him.

"Yea….what sonic said."

"Raves are dangerous! You two should have never went!!!!"

"We went to one last month Amy" shadow added while chewing on a piece of bacon, "You enjoyed yourself."

Amy then blushed bright red as she registered what Shadow had just said and began to recall what she did on that night.

"Another reason she should have never went!" Amy countered back while dismissing her thoughts.

"Nothing happened Amy. All we did was dance and drink."

"Drink what!?"

"Soda?" Cream said trying to get smart with the pink hedgehog, "What else?"

"You tell me tails. You're old enough to ACT like your old enough to drink."

"We just had soda's Amy." He huffed in annoyance at the pink hedgehog's interrogation

"Just making sure Tails" Amy added while setting down plated of food before everyone, "I don't want my girl cream getting into mischief."

"Too late." Hannah said under breath only audible for cream to hear and giggle to.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADTPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"So cream, what REALLY happened at the rave?"

"Nothing, we just danced and drank a bit."

"Sure you did" her friend replied smirking, "Nothing got too out of hand?"

"Nope" cream shot back trying to sound convincing, "Nothing happened."

"Cream I am your best friend. I know you well enough to know nothing just didn't happen at a rave. Raves mean only two things, sexual tension and drugs. Nothing else. You can't tell me that last night you felt none of the two"

"Well" the bunny blushed, "We did dance very closely."

"HOW CLOSE!?" Her friend squealed while abruptly stopping from their walk and pulling her friend over by a tree.

"My ass against his groin close."

"OMG! DID YOU…..you know…..feel anything?"

The bunny then blushed and began to turn away. "We have to get to your piano lessons before your mom freaks and I have to get ready for my lunch date with Tails."

"Not until you tell me!"

"Well" she sighed, "I felt a huge bulge between my thighs as we danced."

"OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!"

"But I am SO not telling you anything else." Cream replied while turning and walking away.

"One more question cream!" her friend shouted to her as she ran to catch up with her fast paced friend, "What time did you two get back"

"Around three actually."

"So cute!!!!! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Hannah, now let's go take you to piano so your mom won't bitch."

"We will, but I want to take you to get ready for your lunch date with tails."

"Hannah….."

"No cream" she objected, silencing her friend in the process, "I wan to see you two together. It's like a story book."

"How?"

"You all are the perfect couple and in the story book. All the princesses get the right guy. ALWAYS."

"Hannah" cream laughed slightly, "You're so silly."

"Now, let's get you to the restaurant so we can….OH MY GOD CREAM!"

"What!?" cream shouted I alarm, "What's wrong!?"

"Please tell me you sat in something red."

"I dunno Hannah. The only thing I sat on today was the chair at my dining room table AND I HIGHLY DOUBT Amy would let anything get on it."

"OMG! THEN TELL ME YOU WASHED YOUR CLOTHES."

"Well duh Hannah. I washed last nigh before I want with Tails. Why do you ask?" Cream asked, with a hint of worry in her voice as she tried to turn around and look at what her friend saw.

"Cream, please tell me you have your purse with you."

"No, I don't need it"

"Well at least tell me it isn't….time."

"For?"

"You know" Hannah said trying to push the answer so it would come to cream, "Your time of the month?"

Cream looked at her friend dumb like for a moment before she finally got what her friend as trying to say. Worry soon came over cream as she turned around once more to see a huge red stain, the size of two quarters, one the back of her white skirt. Cream then screamed at the top of her lungs, sending the birds near by flying, and began to cry.

"Cream calm down. I am sure we can hurry back to your house and change clothes."

"Two things wrong with that. One, Amy left and I don't have my key, two; this is my first time having my…you know."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Well Duh, isn't my stupidness a dead give away?"

"Okay okay, maybe at the restaurant we can hurry to the ladies room and do something with this."

"LIKE!?" Cream shouted out at her friend in anger and worry.

"Ummm ask…..TAILS!!"

"WHY WULD I ASK TAILS!? LIKE HE COULD HELP ME!"

"No I mean look cream!" her friend said as she pointed towards the fox by the red car, "It's tails and he is already……hey we are at the restaurant. Funny how time goes by when you're occupied huh? Hey I remember time when me and my uncle Joey where…"

"Hey Hannah?"

"Yea Cream?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry, I just didn't realize we where here already. Cool. "

"Oh my god tails is here and I have a friggin stain on my white skirt!" Cream, abruptly stopped and sat down on a bench near the restaurant, "What am I going to do!?"

"Don't' worry cream" her friend smirked, "I totally got a plan."

**Most random chapter actually, but this has a point to it. Just to sleepy to write it. Anyway update soon. Choa! **


	7. she's back

**Hey and back updating my story. I was in Wisconsin dells and I had a blast! Anyway, here is my story and thank you SO MUCH for my reviewers!! Makes me happy people like my story. Anyway, as you know sonic and its characters do not belong to me. Well here you go.**

"Good day to you sir and how may I help you?"

"Yea, I have a reservation for two under the name Prower."

"Let me check here for a minute sir" the raccoon said as he flipped through a red book, "Ah, mister Miles "Tails" Prower I presume?"

"Yes that's me."

"Well" he paused and pushed up his spectacles, "I will let our waitress, Marie, show you to your private booth."

"Thank you…ummm…." Tails abruptly stopped and looked at the mans name tag, "Frank."

"It's pronounced Fronk."

"Whatever." Tails retorted back to the annoyed raccoon while being escorted to the main dining room by the waitress.

As he was being pulled to his seat, Tails couldn't help but gaze at the magnificent paintings on the walls and ceiling of the restaurant. It had everything from angels to a replica of the Mona Lisa painting adorning the marble walls and ceiling as soft Italian music played throughout the room. He looked around to see if he saw anyone he might know but then realized he was in a five star restaurant. No one he could possibly know, besides sonic, knuckles, and shadow, could afford such high quality food without paying the price.

The fancy five star restaurant scene wasn't really appealing to tails though. He would have preferred a hotdog, fries, and a cola any day over this; but he wanted to impress cream and didn't think the plan he had originally thought of was good enough. A plan consisting of a walk in the park, a swim at the beach, lunch at the pier, and a reggae dance club to finish it off. But to impress his little bunny, he chose this Italian restaurant he couldn't even pronounce.

"Here you are sir," the waitress said as she paused and pointed to a booth with a "reserved" sign on the table "Here is the table you requested."

"Thank you." He smirked and took a seat in the booth.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm waiting on my girlfriend."

"Alright" she smiled and turned to leave, "I'll be back whenever you're ready." 

****

_PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY_

****

_Oh my god, can this get any worse? I get my period when I have white on, it's enormous stain, the cramping is a total bitch, and to top it off, Tails will see me like this if I don't find something to fix this. What am I going to do? I left my cell phone in my room, left my key, left my purse, and left my Tide to go in my book bag. I AM SO WORTHLESS!_

Cream sighed and buried her head into her hands as hot tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She was already over a half hour late for her lunch date with tails and couldn't just walk into the restaurant with a huge red stain on the back of her skirt. She would attract too much attention from the people around her and would probably die of embarrassment. Most importantly, she was worried about what tails would think. Cream kept playing an image of tails laughing at her and leaving her for one of his fan girls in her head and it only made things worse; making the little bunny even more depressed.

Cream began to cry harder into her hands as soft weeps could be heard around her. A few people that walked by stopped and asked was she alright, only to get a nod and more weeping in return. She kept thinking of herself as disgusting and abnormal when in reality it was quite normal for girls her age to begin around her time.

"CREAM!" a voice called out from down the block, "I GOT THE STUFF!"

Cream looked up from her damp hands and directed her attention to her friend, Hannah, running down the block with a plastic bag. Cream quickly wiped her eyes and nose and straightened herself up, trying to make herself more presentable before her friend came over to her.

"Cream!" she breathed, "I got the stuff."

"What stuff?"

Hannah grinned and pulled out objects from the plastic bag. "These things!"

Hannah laid out a bottle of white out, crayons, markers, glue, string, and a box of tampons before her friend.

"What am I going to do with this?"

"Trust me, I totally know what I am doing."

"But you bought stuff that is for school!" she shouted as she bolted up from her seat, "What the fuck were you thinking!?"

Hannah gasped and stared at her angry friend. "Cream…."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"HEY!" Hannah shot back with equal amount of anger, "I was trying to help your ass you ungrateful bunny. No needs for a damn attitude miss cream!"

"…I'm sorry." Cream started to cry again. "I'm just nervous and scared because this is my first time getting this and Tails is my first boyfriend. I don't want him to leave me for something this stupid."

"He won't cream" she smiled and hugged her friend, "It's so natural."

"But I am almost an hour late for our date and I can't go in there looking like this."

"But you won't!" Hannah yelped out smiling, "You have me, your best friend here to help you."

"Thanks Hannah" Cream sniffled and wiped her nose, "Now what is this stuff for?"

"Well if you will follow me to the bathroom inside the restaurant, I'll work my magic."

****

_**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY** _

"Where the hell is she?" Tails sighed as he looked at his watch, "She is forty-five minutes late."

"Sir? Another cola for you?"

"Yea" tails huffed, "Sure."

"And another thing, you're going to have to order soon. There are people waiting for seats."

"Didn't you just tell me that ten minutes ago?"

"Yes I did."

"Well dammit woman back the hell off!"

The waitress shot tails an evil look and left tails to get him another soda; leaving tails to groan in annoyance and a girl giggling behind him. The girls giggling soon got annoying to tails and he turned around.

"Will you please shut the hell up with your…Cosmo?"

"Nice to see you too Tails." She grinned, "Missed you much."

"You….you….you….you're back."

"I know silly." She gigged and flicked tail's nose, "I'm sitting in front of you remember?"

"Cosmo….I can't believe this."

"You better. I came back specifically to see you."

"See me?"

"Yea" she blushed, "That night when…..we were together…..in your bed….I left without saying good bye."

Tails blushed and gave a nervous cough. "Yea…..that night when…..we…..yea you get what I was going to say."

**Hope you like. This chapter was kind of sketchy to me because it really didn't feel it when I was writing. It felt weird though. But I hope you all liked it. Must be my vacation . I was doing nothing but having fun. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.**


	8. SECRET

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

"Don't worry cream" her friend assured her as she rolled up a piece of newspaper that was on the bench nearby, "I got your back…..Hey..." she laughed, "I made a joke!"

Cream frowned. "Thanks, Hannah."

"Sorry" she smiled coyly and glued the newspaper on the back of cream's skirt, "Now walk and I'll keep you covered."

"With a newspaper on my ass?"

"Yes, now go on and walk."

"But won't tails be suspicious if he sees me walking with a piece of newspaper on my butt and you walking behind me like a friggin freak or something?"

"He might" she paused and pushed cream so she could start walking, "Now walk before I have to shove you through those doors."

"But, I can't just go in there and…….."

"GO CREAM!"

Cream sighed and began to walk towards the double doors of restaurant with her friend following right behind her. Even though she wouldn't admit it to her friend, Hannah, Cream didn't even trust the idea her friend had already cooked up in her mind and was a bit skeptical about the whole thing. It wasn't that her idea was stupid, although it seemed stupid so far; she had a reputation of having her plans go amiss. She was walking into a five-star restaurant with a friggin piece of paper on her ass for heaven's sake ; but putting all her doubts aside, cream gave her trust to her friend and went on with her plan.

Walking into the restaurant and earning a few abnormal stares from a few of the guest, Cream and Hannah walked up to the entrance way to the main dining hall, but not before they were stopped by a familiar raccoon.

"Excuse me ladies, do you two have reservations?"

"Well, I am….."

"Yes Mr.….."Hannah looked at the raccoon's name tag, "Frank."

He sighed. "It's pronounced Fronk."

"Whatever" Hannah rolled her eyes, "Look, we have reservations and it's under Miles "Tails" Prower."

Fronk eyed them suspiciously as he went over to his podium and looked inside his red guest book.

"Ah" he pushed up his spectacles, "A reservation for two I see."

"Yes" cream smiled, "Now if you don't mind…"

"But one seat is already occupied and it's two of you standing here."

"Well….."

"Only one of you may go in." Fronk cut Cream off again.

"But….." Cream protested, "I need my friend here with me."

"That is my problem how?"

"Look you little bandit" Hannah yelled while getting in the raccoon's face, "My friend needs me because she has a problem. Do you not see the newspaper glued on her ass?"

"HANNAH!!"

"OOPS!" Hannah bit her lip, "My bad."

The raccoon sighed and made his way over to greet other guest. "Once you two ladies make up your mind, I will escort ONE of you to the main dining room. Until then" he snapped his fingers and made two guys come out from the shadows, "I WILL HAVE SECURITY WATCH YOU TWO VERY CLOSELY."

**Princessladyprincessladyprincessladyprincessladyprincesslady **

**"**Cosmo, I can't believe your back."

"Well, believe it cutie" she giggled, "You miss me?"

"Of course I missed you. Thought about you everyday…….still do"

Cosmo blushed and kissed Tails cheek lightly, making him blush too.

"I thought about you too, especially since we have such an intimate past."

Tails gave a nervous cough. "Yea…..intimate past."

"You don't seem happy that I brought it up."

"Well" Tails sighed as he got up from his seat and sat next to Cosmo, "I prefer us not to talk about it actually."

"Oh" Cosmo frowned, "Sorry then."

"No, I didn't mean it like that Cosmo. I just meant I don't want our intimate business all out there for the world to hear." He laughed nervously, "You get it now?"

"Yea, I guess but it seems as if you're ashamed we had sex."

Tails coughed and blushed a deep crimson red. "Cosmo, what happened that night I don't regret at all. I loved every moment we were together but……I don't feel as if we should discuss such a matter." 

"I guess you're right. But I have to tell you something."

"Anything."

Cosmo grabbed one of Tails hands and took a deep breath, letting it out soon after. Nervous and scared of what Tails would say when she told him, Cosmo decided she had to tell him. It was the only right thing to do.

"Tails…..I've been gone for three years and it's been a while since I seen you."

"Yea?"

"And I left the morning after we….well…..you know. But that's not the point."

"Cosmo" Tails said in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?"

Cosmo took one last deep breath before looking into Tails deep dark brown eyes and continued on.

"I got pregnant and we have a little two year old together."

**Princessladyprincessladyprincessladyprincesslady **

"Okay, new plan." Hannah whispered in her friend's ear, "We distract the guards and run into the bathroom to fix your skirt."

"How when we don't have a diversion?"

"…….I didn't think that far."

Cream sighed. "Well maybe I can put on the whiteout myself to cover the stain. It won't look too bad if I turn my skirt around too help either."

"Cream" Hannah sighed and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "That ruins the whole plan!"

"There won't be any plan if I don't get in there and enjoy my lunch with tails."

"True" Hannah agreed, "But there won't be any date if you don't get in there at all."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I say, let me go in, sit with tails, and get you in through the back disguised as a waitress."

"HANNAH THAT IS THE MOST…..smartest thing you said today."

"Well" the cat smiled and gave herself mental kudos, "I am the daughter of a college professor."

"Yea, sure." Cream giggled slightly, "Now you go in and sit with Tails."

"Aliright, I'll go get Frank….I mean Fronk."

"Okay, I'll signal Tails and let him know I am here so he won't think I am standing him up."

""Alright" Hannah winked as she went over to Fronk, "Go for it."

Cream smiled and went over by the entrance way to look for tail's table, thinking it shouldn't be too hard to spot a sexy well built fox with two large tails. After about five minutes of looking past people's heads and the walking waiter's, Cream finally spotted her beloved tails and a green petal haired girl sitting at a booth close to the kitchen. At first, cream thought the mystery girl was a friend of Tails, or maybe a groupie that was a stalker part time, but when she got a closer look at the girl she noticed it was Cosmo.

At first Cream was overcome by shock at the fact the girl had come back but then her shock turned to anger, for she was Tails ex girlfriend; and cream HIGHLY doubted she came back just for the elegant cuisine. A part of the little bunny wanted to bust in the dining room and walk up there, demanding an explanation from the girl, and the other part of her wanted to run away and cry, for Cosmo was her biggest competition to win tail's heart. But before Cream could come to a certain conclusion, Tails directed his attention to her and soon their eyes connected. Cream at a loss for words and Tails with a stunned expression, as if he didn't expect her to show up.

"Cream, I am about to be shown in. You won't believe the line I had to stand in."

"Hannah" cream said barely audible for her friend to hear," Cosmo is back."

**A/N: TADA!! Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate the support. Love you much! **


	9. secret pt2

"What do you mean she is here?"

"Exactly what I said!"

"So Tails ex girlfriend is here…right now….in the same place?"

Cream nodded and looked down onto the floor. "What am I going to do?"

Hannah smiled and grabbed cream by her wrist, forcing her into the dining area where Tails and Cosmo sat; hearing nothing but Fronk yelling after them, telling them to "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" or saying "You hooligans!" as they walked over to the table.

"HANNAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You are so gonna confront little miss thing over there."

"Hannah" cream pleaded, trying to stop her self from walking, "Please don't do this."

"Why the hell not?"

"For one I have a newspaper stuck to my ass, two, this isn't the time nor place."

"Well I have your back and", she stopped and faced her friend, "Make it the time and the place."

"Hannah…"

Hannah quickly quieted her friend by shoving a bagel, off of a nearby table, into her friend's mouth and began to pull her closer and closer to the table, earning a few stares from a few guests. Part of Cream wanted to go run away and cry while the other side of her did want to confront her and ask why the hell she was with tails. They had broken up three years ago and now that Cosmo was back, she might try and get him back; even more now that Tails is taller, sexier, leaner, and more muscled toned.

.Dozens of questions were racing through the bunny's mind and I was causing her to get a headache. It was nothing but words and emotions filling her and it all didn't register fast enough for her to react to it properly. Before she could even react to the simple command of her brain telling her to get a grip on herself, she was face to face with Cosmo and Tails, both of them having dumb looks on their faces while Hannah looked furious.

"MILS TAILS PROWER, YOU GOT SOM SPLENIN TO DO!"

Tails sighed. "Harmony, this doesn't concern you."

"Hannah!" she corrected, "What is so hard about saying Hannah?"

"Let's see" he pretended to think, "I don't give two flying fucks about you or your damn name."

Hannah gasped and put her hands on her hips. "YOU COCKY FOX! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Hannah" cream whispered softly, "Stop."

"But he…"

"Stop." she placed her hand on her friend shoulder and took her place, so she was now facing tails, "Why is she here?"

"Cream, I know this looks bad but she came back to see me."

"Why?"

Tails stopped and looked at Cosmo, who was looking like she was about to cry and then back at cream. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it out, Tails began to speak.

"She came back to tell me that………"

"Tails is a father Cream" Cosmo cut him off and rose to her feet, "He and I have a child together. She is two years old and I came back to tell Tails."

Both Cream's and Hannah's mouth gaped open at Cosmo and both couldn't believe their ears. Hannah couldn't believe Tails was a teenage father and neither could Cream. It was running around in the little bunny's mind but it wouldn't fully register that her boyfriend had a kid and it was with Cosmo. Out of every girl in the world, he had to have a child with her.

Cream began to feel dizzy and light on her feet. Lot's of questions raced through her mind and she couldn't provide any answers. It made her sick to her stomach to know tails wasn't a virgin but more importantly, he had gotten a girl pregnant.

"You…have a kid?"

"Yes" Cosmo abruptly stopped and began to cry, "It's a little girl and her name is Teiam."

"Teiam, that's such a cute name!" Hannah squealed.

"Hannah?" Cream gave her friend an evil look, "Not now."

"Sorry."

"Look cream, I just found out bout our kid and I promise you I didn't know."

"Tails just shut up. You have done enough."

"Cream!"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Tails feel silent as Cosmo, Hannah and a few of the dining hall's guest gazed at the now fuming cream. Cream didn't want to snap at Tails but couldn't hide her anger any longer, for she slammed her fist onto the table, making one of the crystal cup placed on it fall over and crack. Tears began to slip past cream's tightly shut eyes and fall silently onto the still vibrating table as Hannah hugged cream and took the crying Bunny into her arms.

"See what you did Tails? You made cream cry!"

"I DIDN'T PLAN THIS SHIT!"

"WELL NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED UP IN SEVENTH GRADE TO KEEP YOUR PANTS UP!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Tails challenged by getting all up in the cat's face.

"It mean's you retard that you wouldn't have this accident if you knew how to friggin keep your pants up or at least know how to use a condom right!"

"You are lucky you're Cream's best friend or I would pimp slap your ass!"

"DO IT THEN!" Hannah challenged back, while letting her friend go and getting up to tail's level, "YOU'RE SO BAD, I WANT YOU TO FRIGGIN SLAP ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Cosmo yelled as she got in between both the angry Tails and Hannah, "Can we go and discuss this somewhere more private? You all are causing a scene!"

"So! He hurt my friend."

"It was an accident."

"Well it would have never happened if you learned how to keep your legs closed Cosmo!" Cream shot at Cosmo, obviously hurting her by her facial expression.

"Cream….."

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU LITTLE BITCH! I HATE YOU! YOU RUNINED MY CHANCES AT GETTING TAIL'S BEFORE, YOU RUNINED MY CHANCES IN LETTING ME TELL HIM HOW I FEEL, AND NOW YOU RUINED MY CHANCES IN GIVING TAILS HIS FIRST CHILD!"

"I'm sorry cream!" Cosmo began to cry, "I am so sorry, but I liked tails! I am even in love with him! I'm sorry you're pissed off at me but do you know how hard it is to raise a child by yourself? No help, no family, no nothing! I came back for two reasons and one of those isn't to put up with your attitude!"

Cream looked at Cosmo fiercely and walked up to her, pushing off Hannah's hand, who tried to hold he little fuming bunny back. Finally giving into all her emotions, Cream gave Cosmo a huge slap on her cheek that could be heard through out the restaurant, and earned a few gasps from her friend and the guest. Looking at the now heavily crying Cosmo, cream felt a mixture of relief and guilt and didn't like the feeling. She didn't mean to physically hurt the girl but her emotions got the best of her.

Pulling Cream by her wrist, Tails yanked the bunny close to him and looked at her with piercing eyes of hatred and anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"………Tails….I didn't…"

"How dare you cream! She has done nothing to you to deserve that kind of treatment!"

"SHE HAS A KID AND IT'S BY YOU!"

"SO FUCKING WHAT!?"

Cream turned her head away from Tails glare and began to cry again herself. "I'm sorry but you and I both know why she is here."

"She came back to tell me about our child."

"AND TO BREAK US UP!" Cream abruptly stopped and pulled away from Tails, "I WORKED TO DAMN HARD TO GET YOU AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET THIS WENCH RUIN THIS FOR ME!"

"Actually Cream" Cosmo cut in whispering, "I came back to tell tails about our child together but also to ask him to care for her. I am unable to provide for our baby girl because I am sick, and when I say sick I don't mean cold or flu sick I mean cancer sick. I am dying of cancer and I don't want our baby girl to grow up in an orphanage. That's why I came back.

**A/N: YAY ME! TOLD YOU PEOPLE I WOULD UPDATE SOON. I am thankful for my reviewers because believe it or not, without you I wouldn't have continued this story. Thank you all and update soon! **


	10. Cream

**A/N: ALRIGHTY! I AM BACK DUDES! YAY AND UPDATING! First I would like to thank my reviewers: **

Yangyang-

R0cknR011-

Jay-

Ray Tails2 Prower

Reichsfuhrer-

Zoran Prower

ShiningShadow

Shimsham

tazkol the master of emeral...

jenthehedgehog

FDD

**A/N: THANKS YOU GUYS! NOW ON WITH MY STORY! **

He brushed his hands along her thighs as their lips embraced into a zealous kiss. Her soft moans of passion echoed throughout the bedroom as his faint groans mixed in with them. He pulled her fragile naked body close to him as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Returning the kiss while sitting her onto his aching lap, Shadow then…

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Both Shadow and Amy stopped and turned to face the bedroom door, only to see a fuming cream standing there with her mouth agape.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HAVING SEX….IN MY DAMN BED!"

"Nothing happened Cream" Amy breathed as she tried to cover both her and shadow's naked forms with one of her bed sheets, "What are you doing back here so early?"

"My lunch date with tails went bad all because she had to show up."

"Who?"

"COSMO!"

"SHE'S BACK?" Shadow and Amy said in unison.

"Yes, and has a kid by tails!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Shadow stopped the ranting bunny, "Tails is a virgin. He said he was when he took you to the rave.

"He lied to you I guess." She folded her arms and cocked her hip to the side, "he seems to do a lot of that."

"I didn't know Tails had a kid."

"Neither did I. I thought he would have told sonic if anyone."

"He just found out today."

"TODAY!?"

"Yes." Cream sighed and collapsed onto on of her bean bag chairs, "Cosmo came to the restaurant to tell him that she was dying of cancer and he needs to take care of their baby girl."

"SHES DYING OF CANCER!"

"Yes. Now can you all please stop yelling in unison? It's annoying."

"Sorry Cream" Amy blushed slightly while looking for her panties on the floor, "But I never would have guessed Tails would be the one to have a kid."

"Neither did I" Shadow replied while putting on his boxers.

"I am so mad at that bastard fox!"

"Cream he didn't know he had a kid. Maybe you all should talk."

"I AM NOT TALKING TO THAT FUCKER!" She screamed while throwing her crystal; vase, that was on her side table, against her wooden door.

"CREAM!"

Peering into the bedroom, Hannah looked around on the floor to see dozens of shattered shards adorning the pink carpet.

"Hey cream" she stepped in slightly, trying to avoid getting her foot cut, "I tried to catch up with you before you left the restaurant, but you ran so fast."

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Cream, Tails was worried about you."

"TELL HIM TO WORRY ABOUT HIS BITCH AND THAT BASTARD CHILD OF HIS!"

"CREAM!" Amy gasped in shock, "I have never seen you use language like that."

"You should've heard her in the restaurant."

"SHUT UP HANNAH!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Hannah snapped back, "You been giving me attitude all day! I don't know if it's because of your period or what but you need to cool it!"

"Period? guess that's my cue to leave the room." Shadow said while kissing Amy on the cheek then exiting the room.

"You started today cream?"

Cream nodded and stared down at the rug.

"Cream! That's awesome!"

"No it's not" Hannah sucked her teeth, "She has been a total bitch and it irritates me to no fucking end. Until she is the Cream I met on the first day of school, I am gone."

"Hannah…"

"I'll talk to you later."

"But Hannah!"

"Bye cream" she yelled back, without even facing her now crying friend, and shut the door.

Amy glanced at the now heavily crying Cream and decided it was time to give her one of those life lesson talks. She actually thought cream would be the last person she would have to give one of those talks to because Cream was such a sweet, innocent girl that did nothing wrong before she went to high school. At first when the teacher said she was smart enough to go into high school, She was contemplating on weather or not cream was emotionally ready to deal with the pressure's and challenges of high school. Sometimes Amy would actually rethink her decision and decide to put her back into middle school, but that would be bad on cream's part because she wouldn't have been challenged enough in her school work. Never thinking it would change her to the point where Cream reminded her of herself at one point, Amy realized she had to do something and quick.

Putting on her bra and wife beater, Amy inched out Cream's queen size bed and walked over, careful of the glass still on the floor, and sat next to her crying bunny.

"Hey, you alright?"

"No."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Tails. But maybe you should give him another chance."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

Cream looked up into Amy's eyes and wiped her own. "I said some mean things to Cosmo."

"Like?"

"I called her a whore."

Amy sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Cream, why would you do that?"

"I was mad okay! She is taking my tails away from me!"

"She came back to tell him about their child Cream. Not to get back with him."

"Yea right" she sniffed and wiped her nose with her glove, "She still wants him." 

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Amy sighed and wrapped her arms around her crying friend "Talk to tails."

She shook her head. "I won't."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to."

"Please Amy" Cream pushed Amy off of her, "I just want to be alone."

"But Cream, you have to talk to Tails."

"I can't"

"You can't or you won't?" The pink hedgehog abruptly stopped and folded her arms.

"BOTH!" The bunny snapped, "I KNEW LOVING HIM WAS THE WRONG THING TO DO! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE LOVES COSMO AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE BY WANTING ME TO TALK TO HIM!"

"Cream, I am only trying to help you!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I WANT MY MOMMY! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM AMY AND NEVER WILL BE; SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!"

Amy gasped and fell quiet. Finally having enough of the bunny's attitude, Amy quietly stood u and began to walk out of the room.

"I took you in when Vanilla died Cream. I am not trying to act like her nor am I trying to replace her. I am only trying to help Cream. Maybe if you're not happy here you should just leave then."

"Amy…"

"I'm going to knuckles for a while. I'll talk to you later."

With that, Amy left out of Cream's room and closed the door behind her, leaving Cream all alone in her now dimly lit room. Cream looked at her dresser and saw that the time was now 5:03 and didn't realize it was that late. She thought it was no later than three or four; but since so much drama happened today, she lost track of time. Feeling emotionally exhausted, Cream sank further down into her bean bag chair and tried to let sleep overcome her.

She couldn't sleep though; she had too much on her mind. Everything from Cosmo and Tail's kid to losing her best friend Hannah and pissing off Amy. Today had been a terrible day for the weary bunny and she needed some release. She needed some way to relieve the stress that was slowly building up inside her that was draining her energy away from her. She did everything from shifting in her chair to find a more comfy spot, to even lying down on her rug to allow sleep to overcome her body. Nothing happened. Finally getting the right amount of will power to get in her bed, Cream got up and walked over to her bed; but was halted by a sharp shard entering her foot.

Cursing loudly, the little bunny sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at her foot. She saw that it was one of the many dozen's of pieces that broke off from her crystal vase and had jammed its way into her foot. Pulling it out slowly, and wincing slightly from the pain, Cream saw red substance leave her cut and fall towards her floor; knowing right then and there it was blood. Looking at the impressively large and jagged piece of crystal that was once inside her foot, Cream inspected it carefully and looked at the slightly red crystal in amazement. In some weird way, the blood that fell from her cut in her foot, took some of her stress with her. She felt kind of good from it. Cream kept wondering if she "accidentally" cut herself again, would she feel the same amount of release she had gotten the first time. Figuring that it was only one way to find out, Cream lifted the crystal shard to her arm and made a deep gash in her arm, while watching the blood fall down her arm along with her worries.

**A/N: WELL I am done. Now I know I know, you all are like wtf, but my cousin actually gave me this idea. Now it'll be more drama and then some later on so if you can't handle it then…ummm …not my problem. Reviews of all sorts are welcome. Enjoy **


	11. snapped

**A/N: WHOOOO!!!! I got 35 REVIEWS!!! SWEET! Sorry for not updating, I am moving and well my comp is dumb so I had to wait for that shyt. Anyhoo, Well before I continue I must say thank you to my fans!! LOVE YOU! OMG. And I NEVER SEEN THE SHOW BEFORE!!! EVER!!!! I kind of guessed on the personalities. Sorry but I did. Don't kill me. Anyway, on with the fic. **

_He is finally here and after three long years of being away from him, he is finally with me. Home and ready to begin our family….together with me. But is he ready? Is he ready to be fully committed to both me and our daughter? Is he actually capable of doing such a task? Can he handle dropping out of school and getting a job to provide for us? _

_Can my Tails…the nervous tails that I known and loved for so long that was once afraid to me because he thought I had cooties…really do this? Can he? Will he? _

"Cosmo?"

Cosmo shook her head and directed her attention from the key she was supposed to be using to unlock the door from to the fox behind her.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to unlock the door?"

"Yea" she blushed and laughed nervously, "I was…getting to that."

Turning back to face the wooden door, Cosmo stuck the key into its jagged resting place and turned it, releasing a 'click' sound and granting access to the two. Once inside, Tails was struck with awe as he looked around the well furnished apartment Cosmo had surprisingly been able to keep. Leather Lazy Boy ™ sofa, a thirty-four inch plasma screen television equipped with the Bose™ stereo system, marble coffee table with matching vases and a profligate array of flowers sitting inside of them. Looked like the kind of apartment a wealthy middle class slash upper class person with a well paying job could keep. But not a single teenage mother of one; Tails was sure of that.

"Nice apartment you have here. Mind me asking how you got the props?"

Cosmo giggled slightly and set her keys on the marble table. "Gifts."

"From?" Tails asked trying to push the question further.

"Friends and a few family members" She paused and faced tails, "Baby shower gifts."

"Oh."

A sudden moment of silence hit the two for it was quite an awkward moment for them to be together again. Cosmo hasn't seen Tails in three years and since then he has matured and certainly changed, especially by his body and attitude; and Cosmo certainly had gotten more beautiful. Her face was more full, her voice was much more distinct and her hair was not in it's usual down style but in a sleek bun with one of her signature roses adorning the top. If Cosmo's green petal like hair wasn't a dead give away, Tails probably wouldn't have recognized her at the restaurant.

Finally breaking the silence and feeling he had to say something; Tails grabbed Cosmo by her wrist and lead her to her sofa.

"Cosmo…..I have to be honest. I don't know if I can do this."

"I'll help you."

"But what if I am not cut out to do this?"

Cosmo cupped one of tails cheeks and brought him close to her for a kiss. "You are. I know you Tails. You, me and Taley will be a happy family…for the moment."

"Taley?"

"Yes. That's our little girl's name."

"Does…she look like me?"

"Well you are her…."

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!" A little female voice squeaked as little foot steps could be heard from the corridor. Cosmo directed her attention from the now nervous tails to the little cute fox like girl that appeared before them. She stood no higher than two and a half feet high, had auburn color fur, three tails, piercing green eyes, two pony tails with roses adorning the ends and had the cutest fox face anyone had ever seen.

She first glanced at her smiling mother and then at the fox she seemed to resemble allot and then back at her mother.

"Mommy, who is this?"

"Taley, this is your father…..Tails."

"Is this the doo-doo head aunty Kara told me about?"

"Aunty Kara" she cleared her throat, "Is just a meany."

"I am not!" A voice called out as its owner came into view, "I think I do a damn good job of being a good person."

"Language please Kara."

"Okay, Fuck, shit, damn, bitch, slut, mother fucker, goddammit, bastard..."

"KARA!!!!" Cosmo shouted as she ran over to her daughter and covered her ears.

"My bad."

Cosmo sighed and picked up her daughter to bring her along to sit with her and tails.

"Just be careful okay?"

Kara sighed and went to sit in the recliner across the room. "So tails, you're the one who got Cosmo knocked up huh?"

"Kara!"

"Just asking a question."

"It was an accident."

"Sure it was fox boy."

"What is knocked up mommy?" Taley asked interrupting the conversation.

"It's nothing you should worry about hun."

"Well," Kara giggled, "It's when a person has sex right and then they get…"

"KARA!!!"

The girl giggled and sat back in her chair. "I'll shut up."

"Thank you!" she shouted as she removed her attention from her sister to Tails, "….So this is Taley."

"Taley Jada Blu Prower." The little fox girl squeaked.

Tails smiled as he little girl crawled into his lap. "Nice to meet you Taley.":

"You look like me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope." The fox girl smiled and cuddled against tails chest, "I think its crool."

Tails chuckled. "Cool?"

"Yea….crool."

Cosmo was almost brought to tears at the sight she had just witnessed. Tails and his daughter finally meeting for the first time and both of them looking content with each other; and since Taley doesn't warm up to people that often it was surely a genuine moment.

"Told you that you would be fine."

"Tails looked up at Cosmo. "Yea….guess you were right."

"So that just makes me reassured you are right for guardian ship."

"……..How long do you have?"

Cosmo looked down onto the floor and began to shuffle her fingers. "Not that long. But I want Taley to be moved in with you by next week."

"COSMO!" Kara chocked out on her peanut she was once lost in eating, "A WEEK?"

"Kara is right Cosmo. A week is too short of time."

"But that's the time frame Tails. A week is all…………..I have." 

Both Tails and Kara fell silent and looked at the now sleeping Taley; both unable to come up with something half decent to say.

"Please Tails. Kara can't do it because of personal issues and well……let's just say she is the only family member that actually cares right about now."

"I have no problem with taking care of her Cosmo." He paused and faced his daughter, admiring how peaceful she looked when she was sleep, "But I don't live alone."

"Sonic, Knuckles and shadow won't mind will they?"

"More than likely they would."

Cosmo abruptly stopped and thought for a moment. "Then move in here."

"HUH!?" Both Kara and Tails shrieked.

"You can move in here."

"Cosmo…."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Kara cut of Tails.

Cosmo sighed and laid back against the sofa. "You already have a place and Tails shacks up with three grown men. This is the only solution."

"But Rent…. And…."

"I have money stashed away Kara. I already thought this out."

"But Cosmo…"

"I made my decision Kara." Cosmo said sternly which made her sister quiet, "Tails will move in here and take care of our child with me until I leave."

"Does……Taley know?" Tails asked interrupting.

Cosmo looked at her daughter and back at Tails. "Yes. I explained it all to her but I am not sure if she gets it completely."

"Well" Tails said trying to change subject, "I'll do it then."

"Thank Tails" The plant like girl squealed and kissed Tails, "This means so much to me."

"It's fine." He smirked and handed Taley over to her mother, "So when do I start?"

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT?"

"Yea" Cosmo paused and cradle her child, "Why not tonight?"

"I have…..to check on someone."

Cosmo glared at Tails and then back at her daughter. She knew he was talking about cream and she sure as hell wasn't about to have another girl around her child.

"You can't see or talk to her anymore Miles." Cosmo shot tails her death look, "I mean it."

Tails knew she only called him by his first name only when she was angry or being serious and knew now she was probably both.

"Why?"

"She is your ex."

"I never broke up with her Cosmo."

"We consider her your ex as of today."

"I Won't,"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I love her."

Cosmo fell silent and turned to face the wall; in a feeble attempt for tails not to see her shocked expression. It shocked her for he told her he loved her three years back when they were alone together. Right before she fell asleep in his arms, both of them panting and sweating, he whispered those three words she thought she would be the only girl to hear. Feeling hot tears creep out of the corners of her eyes, Cosmo quickly wiped them away and turned back to tails.

"You love her?"

"………..Yes."

"What about us?'

"I don't know Taley Cosmo. I will learn to love her but now she is just more on the lines of a friend."

"A FRIEND!" Cosmo shouted as she bolted up from her seat, causing Taley to fall out of her lap and onto the cushion, "SHE IS YOUR MOTHER FUCKING DAUGHTER!"

"Cosmo….."

Cosmo cut him off with a hard slap on his right cheek as more hot tears began to form; but this time she let them fall so he could see her pain.

"SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER….YOUR BLOOD."

"Cosmo…."

"SHUT THE HELL UP KARA!" she cut off her sister, "TAILS JUST THIKS HE CAN LEAVE ME AND OUR BABY FOR SOME SLUT OF A BUNNY."

"She isn't a slut Cosmo." Tails replied quietly as he rubbed his cheek.

"LIAR." She slapped him again.

Tails rubbed his cheek again and began to get up and walk out the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To check on cream" he nonchalantly out as he grabbed his keys from the table, "I'll be back in an hour."

Cosmo became furious and ran to block Tails from leaving. "NO!"

"Cosmo…..move."

"NO!"

"Move Cosmo."

"NO!!!!"

Tails sighed and backed away from the fuming girl. "Cream needs me."

"We need you!"

"I'LL BE BACK."

"WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT TAILS?" Cosmo screamed as she walked over and grabbed her now crying child, "That bunny or us!"

"DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE THAT COSMO!" Tails shouted back finally having enough.

"Why? Because you knew I know you'd choose cream?"

"I wouldn't."

"Then stay here!"

"I CAN'T!" he yelled and threw one of the vases against the wall, causing TaLy to cry harder and Kara to rush to her nieces rescue, "I FUCKING CAN'T!"

"Then me and Taley will go."

"What are you talking about Cosmo? This is your house."

"Not what I meant bastard." Cosmo smirked and snatched her baby girl away from her sister, "We'll let you and cream live your happy life is that's what you want."

"Cosmo" Tails said soothingly to the girl for her knew she was about to do something drastic, "What do you mean?"

Cosmo smirk was his only reply as she walked over to her window and pulled back the drapes, revealing the city lights and the parking lot beneath her; and since they were six stories high, he could see everything.

"Cosmo" Kara said shakily as she reached out TO grab her niece, "What are you doing?"

"If Tails wants cream then we will have to be out of the picture."

"What the hell are you about to do?"

Cosmo glared a tails and looked back at the glass, seeing her reflection in mix of the city background before her. Feeling this was the only way to finally make the love of her life happy, Cosmo began to unlatch her patio door and opened it wide; sending a sudden gust of wind into the apartment.

"COSMO!!!" Tails shouted out as he began to make a jump for her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Cosmo ignored Tails cries and Kara's scream and hoped onto the metal fence that guarded her from her fate. Hot tears began to roll down the young woman's face and onto her now screaming daughter as she swung her leg s over the railing. A crowd of people below began to form and watch the sight as a few shouts could be heard while others called for help.

But Cosmo didn't care. It hurt her that Tails would choose Cream over his own flesh and blood but hurted even more when he couldn't choose to stay or go. She thought he loved her. Thought he cared for her. Thought they would be together. Thought they had some kind of future. But her unexpected heath crisis and Tails love for cream got in the way; and Cosmo couldn't deal anymore.

"Cosmo!!!!" Kara cried out as she made a jump for her sister and her niece, "GET DOWN!!!"

"Please Cosmo!!!!" Tails begged trying to stay strong by holding the tears back, "Don't do this"

_Too late Tails. You made your decision. _

Cosmo closed her eyes and clutched her daughter's body close to her as she pushed herself off of the railing and into the night.

_I love you and always will. But If I can't have you then Taley won't either. Take care of yourself Tails. And please…..Don't forget me. _

**FIN **

**A/N: Don't kill me!!!!! I left a little cliff hanger because I was bored and I won't update for a while. My story is done so look out for my next story and yes it's a continuation of Tails of the heart. And as you guessed, it's Tails of the heart: Redemption. Look out for that. Love you guys and DON'T KILL ME!! **


End file.
